Spider
|previous occupation = |image gallery = yes }}Spider (スパイダー Supaidā) was an infamous hacker renowned in the Sakura Cosmos. His avatar in Digitalis is named Jamilov (ジャミロフ Jamirofu), a murderous player in Digitalis. He was also affiliated with Drakken Joe of the Oración Seis Galáctica.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 32, Page 20 Apperance In Digitalis, his avatar is that of a tall thin man. He has got a long pointy nose and elfish ears. Half of his slim face looks like it's cracked and he has some armor-like metal, covering his large and spiky chin. He got sharp teeth, dark lipstick and piercings. He wears dark clothes and carries around a scythe used for murdering people.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 32, Page 18 Outside of Digitalis, Spider is a thin, unkempt man with greasy shoulder-length dark hair, large glasses with an "X" design over them, he has a large nose with black heads on it, and large lips. He wears a dark turtleneck with a set of jeans, a pair of white socks with one having a large hole where the big toe is and when outside his ship, he wears a pair of simple sneakers. Personality Spider has the typical personality of the "Creepy internet shut-in". He spends too much time on a computer and collecting things, over values his hacking abilities, and is described as "very creepy" by women. Beneath it all, Spider is jerk who uses and abuses his abilities with computers and to top it off, is a sore loser. Spider also displays a laundry list of character flaws: He views himself as a valued associate to Drakken Joe and uses this to make others fear him. However, it's revealed that Drakken doesn't even seem to know him showcasing that despite his intelligence, he's also not too bright. In Game, his Avatar "Jamilov" is a murdering, womanizing, cheating psychopath who is, once again, a sore-loser. Spider seems to have a unique laugh: "Byahahaha." History Rebecca states that while she knows little about Spider's history, she is well aware he is a hacking legend. At some point in his life, Spider fixed Drakken Joe's computer. Drakken Joe then told him that from this moment on we would be brothers. Synopsis Spider appears and threatens an NPC claiming that he can kill the latter due to being a 'chosen player'.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 31, Page 21 He later appears to Shiki, Rebecca, Pino, Weisz Steiner and "Homura", after killing an NPC in Crysta.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 16-17 He then proceeds to tell them how much he loves to kill players, and even shows them some of the players that he's currently killing.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 19-21 He then introduces himself as Jamilov, the Chosen Player and informs the group that he is a colleague of Drakken Joe, one of the infamous Oración Seis Galactica.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 32, Page 22 This culminates into a battle that he leaves due to Drakken contacting him. Upon his return to the game, he meets "Homura" and plans an attack with her. When the attack begins, the real Homura Kōgetsu intervenes and Jamilov loses his patience and goes crazy on the NPCs revealing he uses cheat codes to make himself unstoppable. Here, Hermit finally becomes annoyed and uses Weisz's account to use cheats herself on Shiki to prove herself the superior hacker to Jamilov resulting in his defeat. Humiliated, Spider hacks into Edens Zero and begins to destroy the ship; snidely believing he was unstoppable with her abilities and untouchable thanks to his partnership with Drakken Joe. Hermit however, once again, outwits him after some soul searching and tricks him into thinking he was being killed with guns causing him to pass out and wet himself. Further humiliated, Spider goes to inform Drakken Joe of his recent humiliations by the Edens Zero crew only to be warned by Maria that he's busy and not in the mood but doesn't stop him from barging in on Drakken who appears to not only not known him but be very angry. Spider was in the middle of Drakken loan business as he was torturing the victim for not paying his unreasonable loan on time. After the torture was done, Spider then told Drakken Joe with his ordeal with Edens Zero and how he suffered from them. Drakken was angered on how Spider was defeated and stained his reputation by using his name that he ordered Seth to kill him. Powers and Abilities Programming: Spider is shown to be a skilled programmer as to have the ability to hack into the coding for Digitalis and cheat throughout the game by hacking into other player's accounts and giving himself infinite health, being able to brainwash NPCs, kill Npcs and not receive a ban. * Invincible Cheat:' '''A Cheat that Cancels Any Damage Received by its Avatar. * '''Monster Control': Spider is Enough Skillful enough to Control Virtualis Digital Monsters and Do What He Wants With Them. * Cancellation: Spider Can Cancel other Cheats and Skills that Others have in Digitalis. Avatar with Cheats: 'Spider's Hacker Skill allows him to create an Avatar in Digitalis with much greater physical strength than he possesses, being able to collect practically all the tricks he wants if he is banned, in addition to having high statistics at the top of Digitalis. Equipment 'Maria: Spider has a scythe in Digitalis named Maria used for killing countless people.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 32, Page 16 The blade has the ability to change into a dark creature made of black mass.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 4-9 * Monster Form: '''Maria, Spider's Digital Scythe is capable of becoming a dark monster capable of increasing in size and extending to attack at wide distances. ** '''Eater of Digital Scythe:' '''Maria, Spider's Digital Scythe has the ability to eat all that can be crushed with its jaws. * '''Laser Beam: '''Spider's Digital Scythe is capable of accumulating the Energy of those it has devoured and releases as a Laser of Great Power. ** '''Laser Slashing: '''Spider can direct the Laser to give a Wide Range Cut capable of destroying several Crysta buildings. Battles & Events Trivia *Spider named his scythe "Maria" after Drakken Joe's subordinate Maria Slime a woman (one of the many) he lusts after. References Site Navigation Category: Characters Category: Male Category: Antagonist Category:Deceased